


Стая

by 006_stkglm, fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018



Series: G-PG13 мини [5]
Category: Sunshine (2007), The Martian (2015)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, Pets
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 07:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15505605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/006_stkglm/pseuds/006_stkglm, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018/pseuds/fandom_Evanstan_and_Co_2018
Summary: Cахарная милота





	Стая

**Author's Note:**

> **Название:** Стая  
>  **Автор:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Бета:** **fandom Evanstan &Co 2018**  
>  **Канон:** [«Марсианин»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/841700/), [«Пекло»](https://www.kinopoisk.ru/film/102245/)  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1435 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Крис Бек| Роберт Мэйс  
>  **Категория:** слэш  
>  **Жанр:** флафф  
>  **Рейтинг:** РG-13  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Cахарная милота  
>  **Примечание:** вдохновлено [MORE=заявкой на инсайде][команда, молю, дайте Роберта Мейса и Криса Бека в одном флаконе](http://fb-inside.diary.ru/p215399179.htm?from=0#733829753)[/MORE] и работой [Пятьсот восемьдесят с чем-то дней](http://fk-2017.diary.ru/p213294649.htm?oam#more3) команды **fandom Evanstan &Starbucks 2017**. Разрешение автора на использование персонажей получено.  
>  **Предупреждения:** Таймлайн «Пекла» сдвинут, возможный ООС персонажей. АУ относительно обоих канонов. Мэйса уползли за кадром. ER.  
>  **Для голосования:** #. fandom Evanstan &Co 2018 - "Стая"

Мэйс никогда особо не верил в глупости вроде гороскопов и опросников на тему «Совместимы ли вы с вашим партнером?» в журналах типа «Вог» и «Космополитен», даже несмотря на то, что весьма серьезно относившаяся к этому всему Кейси прожужжала ему все уши за те полтора года, что длился эксперимент «Икар-2». Он искренне считал совместимостью то, что Крис без возражений переключал документалки по Дискавери на трансляцию бейсбольного матча, а он сам наизусть помнил длинный список ингредиентов, с которыми Крис предпочитал свой медово-карамельно-молочный латте.

Крис обладал поистине сверхъестественным умением определять, где чьи носки в ворохе еженедельной стирки. Мэйс же мог с закрытыми глазами приготовить на гриле колбаски ровно той степени прожарки, которую обожал Крис, и ему не надоедало каждый вечер загружать посудомоечную машину. Даже в том, что Мэйс был жаворонком, а Крис совой, имелись свои преимущества — всегда можно было забраться после утренней пробежки и душа в нагретую постель и разбудить Криса для горячего утреннего секса.

Единственным «но» в этих практически идеальных отношениях стали, как ни странно, питомцы. Точнее один конкретный питомец — пятилетний толстый дымчато-серый вислоухий шотландец Принц с мордой воплощенной невинности и характером Люцифера. И в своем коте, к сожалению, Крис не чаял души.

У Мэйса тоже был четвероногий друг — хаски Снег, который получил кличку за почти лишенный характерных пятен окрас. Снегу шел четвертый год — Мэйс взял его почти сразу после окончания «Икара-2», — и в его системе мироздания Мэйс занимал безусловное первое место. Второе делили жареные на гриле колбаски и Крис, которого пес, застав их с Мэйсом однажды на диване целующимися и пахнущими друг другом, стал считать чем-то средним между равным себе членом стаи и любимой самкой Мэйса. В любом случае с появлением в их с хозяином жизни Криса Снегу стало доставаться вдвое больше почесываний, ему вдвое чаще кидали мячик, выпрашивать у Криса вкусняшки было легче легкого, и к тому же его, часто засиживающегося допоздна, без труда можно было вытащить на внеплановую прогулку заполночь, когда Мэйс уже давно и крепко спал.

Принц же был не таков. В первый раз, когда Мэйс пришел в гости к Крису, задолго до того, как они купили дом и съехались, кот, забившись на шкаф, под самый потолок, подозрительно таращился на него зелеными глазищами и, как выяснилось позднее, нассал Мэйсу в кроссовки. В оба. Во второй раз, когда Мэйс забронировал столик в дорогом ресторане для них с Крисом, кот уделал светлой шерстью его пиджак. Бронь пришлось отменять, хотя вечер прошел более чем прекрасно и с заказанной в соседней забегаловке пиццей и упаковкой пива.

В третий кот перегрыз провод смартфона, небрежно оставленного подзаряжаться на виду. В четвертый отрыгнул прямо на любимую кожаную куртку Мэйса вонючие склизкие комочки шерсти и травы. В пятый раз кот, предусмотрительно запертый Крисом в пустой комнате, орал так, что у Мэйса не встал впервые за всю половозрелую жизнь. В шестой они с Крисом встретились на территории Мэйса, все прошло восхитительно, но на следующий день Крис позвонил ему в состоянии, близком к истерике, — мстительная собственническая тварь выкопала из корзины для грязного белья, подрала и пометила всю одежду, в которой тот был накануне.

— Он ревнует, — задыхаясь от хохота, говорил Крис. — Ей-богу, ревнует. Но я любил эти джинсы, между прочим! Так что уж постарайся все-таки найти с ним общий язык.

Мэйс с тоской подумал, что проще слетать к Солнцу, и на этот раз уже по-настоящему. При следующем визите кот получил упаковку самого дорогого лакомства, которое Мэйс только нашел в зоомагазине, и пендель при попытке нассать в кроссовки еще раз. После третьего пресеченного покушения Крис снова его запер, за что получил ароматную кучу, эффектно размазанную дверью по полу наутро.

Они встречались уже четыре года, оформляли документы на дом, и Мэйс всерьез обдумывал, разрешить Снегу сожрать Принца или придушить паршивца самому. И неизвестно, чем бы это все закончилось, если бы кандидатуру Криса не одобрили для участия в экспедиции на Аресе-III. 

Долгожданный переезд целиком лег на плечи Мэйса — Криса забрали в тренировочный лагерь проходить психологическое тестирование и усиленный курс физической подготовки. Снег радостно носился по пустому гулкому дому, оглашая его звонким лаем и ловко лавируя меж нагромождений коробок, а Принц, не понимающий, что происходит, сидел, вжавшись в дальний угол переноски, и время от времени жалобно мяукал.

Первые два или три дня кот боялся покидать клетку, хотя Мэйс держал его в комнате одного, оставлял в его мисочке любимые лакомства и запирал собаку в другой половине дома. Когда Принц наконец рискнул выбраться и пришел на кухню в поисках пропитания, в нем было фунта на три меньше, чем до того, шерсть потускнела, а привычная нагловато-царственная манера держаться исчезла без следа. Снег, лежавший у ног возившегося у плиты Мэйса, при виде кота радостно застучал хвостом по полу, но не тронулся с места.

«Мр-ряу», — тихо и неуверенно мявкнул Принц, не решаясь переступить порог. Мэйс обернулся.

— Здравствуй, мальчик, — улыбнулся он. Кот нервно дернул хостом, усы на осунувшейся мордочке подозрительно встопорщились.

Стараясь не делать резких движений, Мэйс наполнил его мисочку кормом и, медленно присев, толкнул ее в сторону Принца. Кот отпрыгнул, но, принюхавшись, передумал убегать. Снег, вывалив розовый язык, мел по полу пушистым хвостом. Стоявшая на плите сковородка зашипела, Мэйс протянул руку убавить температуру, а когда вновь повернулся к коту, тот, жадно урча, уплетал угощение.

Этим вечером Принц впервые сделал свои дела в лоток. А через три дня, управившись с завтраком, не поспешил прятаться в переноске, а, опасливо косясь на дверь, ведущую на задний двор, где с лаем наматывал круги Снег, прижался к ногам Мэйса и жалобно замяукал. И даже не дернулся, когда Мэйс осторожно нагнулся, чтобы взять его на руки.

— Я знаю, Принц, — сказал он, почесывая ногтем указательного пальца аккуратное розовое ухо. — Я тоже по нему скучаю, но это его работа, и он очень-очень хотел полететь на Марс.

«Мря-я-яу», — печально протянул кот, тычась холодным носом ему в ладони.

— Ага, — вздохнул Мэйс, глядя на календарь, где напротив сегодняшней даты стояло число триста восемьдесят семь. — Я знаю.

Невесть как пробравшийся в дом Снег плюхнулся на пол, свернувшись вокруг ног Мэйса теплым калачиком.

Насколько Мэйс понимал, у них с Принцем установилось хрупкое перемирие. Кот не ссал в обувь, не жевал провода, ходил в лоток и снисходительно бил Снега лапой по морде, если пес заходил слишком далеко в попытках заставить его поиграть. Перемирие не касалось побудки Мэйса в несусветную даже для него рань путем прыжков на живот с разбега и сон на всех освещаемых солнцем поверхностях, будь то разделочная доска в кухне или ноутбук Мэйса в комнате, которую он пытался превратить в рабочий кабинет.

Обязательный визит к ветеринару для ежегодной противовирусной прививки в условиях перемирия тоже не значился, но Мэйс предусмотрительно надел толстый свитер поверх толстовки и плотные зимние перчатки. На обратном пути из клиники сидящий в переноске кот не сводил с него обвиняющего взгляда. Впрочем, через пару дней голодовки все вернулось на круги своя. Разве что кроме того, что оставшиеся до возвращения Криса пятьдесят пять дней вдруг превратились в триста пятьдесят.

— А если бы они возвращались за мной? — спросил Крис на очередном сеансе связи, и Мэйс не нашел возражений.

Мэйсу исполнилось тридцать два. Его пригласили готовить летчиков-испытателей, и он с радостью взялся за возможность гонять желторотых салаг до седьмого пота. Крис прислал с орбиты поздравление. «Гермесу» оставалось лететь всего-то сто четырнадцать дней. Это казалось ужасно большим числом даже для того, кто прождал уже почти два года, но в один прекрасный весенний день, перевернув календарь, Мэйс вдруг понял, что помеченных числами дней осталось всего-то четыре.

— Кажется, нам пора делать генеральную уборку, ребята, — неожиданно севшим голосом сказал Мэйс. Снег радостно завилял хвостом, увиваясь у его ног, а лениво развалившийся на подоконнике Принц, сыто прищурившись, перекатился на спину, подставляя солнцу дымчато-серый живот, и нарочито-медленно спихнул на пол подаренный какой-то из соседок горшок королевской герани.

«Гермес» вышел на орбиту и отстыковал посадочный челнок, ни на долю секунды не отбившись от графика, но, как и следовало ожидать, астронавтов отпустили по домам еще только спустя полтора месяца реабилитаций и всевозможного тестирования.

Крис был бледнее и подтянутей, чем Мэйс его помнил, но его темные вихры точно так же торчали во все стороны, а в уголках глаз, когда он улыбался, проступали лучики-морщинки. Они почти не говорили в этот вечер — просто сидели рядом на диване, прижавшись друг к другу, как неловкие подростки, и держались за руки, бездумно глядя во включенный на канале новостей телевизор и впитывая тепло друг друга.

На следующее утро проснулся Мэйс от того, что сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы прямо в глаз било яркое солнце. Часы на тумбочке показывали начало девятого, воскресенье. Крис тихо сопел, даже во сне крепко удерживая его руку своими. В ногах кровати — Мэйсу не нужно было даже поднимать голову, чтобы знать, — клубком свернулся Снег, сонной тяжестью прижимая наполовину сброшенное ими во сне одеяло. По лицу мазнуло что-то пушистое, и Мэйс снова разлепил глаза — примостившийся в полоске солнечного света на подушке аккурат между ним и Крисом Принц вытянулся струной, лениво щурясь, мазнул Мэйса по носу шершавым, как терка, языком, и свернулся обратно.

Мэйс фыркнул, закрывая глаза, — хорошо, что и в эту стаю его наконец-то приняли.


End file.
